


Память

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: вольная фантазия на тему, как Ричард Окделл не отравил Рокэ Алву





	Память

– Память – отвратительная вещь, – сказал Рокэ и взял бокал. В следующий миг Ричард выбил его из руки монсеньора.

– Юноша, я знаю, что вы не любите красное вино. Но за что вы лишаете меня удовольствия?

Ричард молча смотрел на осколки бесценного бокала, на расползающуюся перед камином лужу. Затем он перевел взгляд на кувшин, который все еще держал в руках. Смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые.

– Возьмите бокал и налейте мне, пожалуйста. – В тоне Алвы проскользнули нетерпеливые нотки.

Память – действительно отвратительная вещь. Какая память останется о нем, о Ричарде Окделле? Память о достойном сыне Эгмонта, о спасителе Ее Величества и Людей Чести? Или память о трусе? Об отравителе, убоявшемся честного поединка?

– Юноша?

У его отца хватило смелости выйти на дуэль с Алвой. На линии у него был шанс. И в таком случае Рокэ Алва умер бы честно, от стали, а не от…

– Ричард, вернитесь на землю и налейте мне вина. – Теперь монсеньор звучал невероятно раздраженно.

Ричард продолжал смотреть на вино в кувшине. Поверхность жидкости шла мелкой рябью. Лишь пару мгновений спустя Ричард понял: это потому, что у него трясутся руки.

– Эр Рокэ, я…

Ричарду стало невероятно страшно. Не от того, что он практически предал эра Августа и Катари. А от осознания того, ЧТО он чуть не натворил. Жить с клеймом трусливого убийцы собственного эра…

Из ступора его вывел внезапно оказавшийся напротив Рокэ. Он протянул руку к кувшину. В следующий миг Ричард что есть сил бросил кувшин в стену. Тот разлетелся красивыми осколками, а на синей шелковой обивке расплылось отвратительное багровое пятно.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели на стену. Затем Рокэ вздохнул.

– Я не удивляюсь тому, что вам больше по нраву родовые цвета. Но это все же мой кабинет, и менять цвет его стен я не собирался. Хотите, я прикажу, и Хуан обустроит вашу комнату в соответствии с вашими цветовыми предпочтениями?

– В вине был яд, – пробормотал, запинаясь, Ричард.

– Я знаю, – нетерпеливо кивнул Рокэ.

Он знал?! Знал и был готов выпить?! Впрочем, эр Август же говорил, что Рокэ Алва устал от жизни. Но почему?..

– Знали и все равно бы выпили?

– Мне было любопытно, как далеко ты сможешь зайти.

Ему было любопытно. Как же, ведь для него все это – очередная игра. Даже если в ней ставкой жизнь – чужая ли, своя – Рокэ Алва будет играть. В груди больно запекло, в горле стало нестерпимо жарко, и Ричард не выдержал.

– Как вы не понимаете?! Как вы можете так просто?!.. – взорвался он. – Так легко, играючи, поставить под удар Катари? Я не спрашиваю, что вам сделали Люди Чести, не настолько глуп, но Катари! И после этого вы ожидаете, что...

– Прекратить истерику! – железным тоном велел Рокэ.

Ричард всхлипнул и замолчал, только сейчас осознав, что по его щекам катятся слезы. Святой Алан, что он натворил?! Отступив на шаг, он обессилено опустился на пол у камина. Пламя жадно лизало решетку, теплым светом освещало лужицу пролитого вина и темные шкуры, среди густого меха которых поблескивали осколки бокала. Они казались Ричарду осколками его судьбы.

***

– Что вы со мной сделаете?

– С вами – ничего.

Смысл фразы дошел до Ричарда не сразу. Но когда он осознал...

– Эр Рокэ, прошу вас, не надо! Умоляю, пощадите их! Я видел список, и это бесчестно! Уничтожать людей только за то, что они… И Ее Величество – просто слабая женщина…

– А эр Август – просто старый больной человек, конечно же. Это он дал вам перстень?

– Н-нет. Я сам. Это была моя идея!

– Юноша, если бы мне захотелось мистерий, я бы сходил полюбоваться на профессиональных актеров, – нетерпеливо вздохнул Рокэ и дернул за шнурок.

Хуан явился, как всегда, бесшумно.

– Хуан, принеси новый кувшин для вина. И, пожалуй, какого-то успокоительного для юного герцога.

– Эр Рокэ…

– Сейчас вы выпьете то, что принесет вам Хуан, успокоитесь и с чувством, толком и расстановкой просветите меня насчет этого вашего списка. – Рокэ вновь посмотрел на залитую вином стену. – И еще – если вдруг вам вздумается вновь убивать меня, то очень вас прошу, не используйте яд. Я все равно выживу, а вино… вино – жаль.


End file.
